With rapid development of mobile Internet, disseminating or sharing information through graphical codes is increasingly becoming more widespread. Many businesses have developed a variety of application programs to disseminate their products or services mostly in a form of graphical codes by application programs.
Application programs developed by those businesses which disseminate their products or services in the form of graphical codes uses corresponding rules when generating content data of graphical codes, in existing graphical code recognition technology, when a certain application program scans a graphical code, content data may be parsed from the graphical code, where the content data may be generated according to a rule corresponding, to the application program; and then the application program may directly perform related service operations according to the content data of the graphical code. For example, an instant messaging program may scan a two-dimensional code, where data carried in the two-dimensional code may be data concerning providing a public number generated according to a rule corresponding to the instant messaging program. At that time, the instant messaging program may directly perform providing operation to the public number according to the content data.
The above graphical code recognition technology has at least the following problems: when a current application program may scan a graphical code, and parse content data from the graphical code which are generated according to the rule of another application program (instead of according to rules of the current application program), but the current application program may not perform related operations on the content data, resulting in poor compatibility.